Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 49
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Vance gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Keller | Inker2_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Raiders! | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt comes to the aid of his friend Frank who is the sheriff of a local town when it is attacked by Danny Lawson and his gang who succeed in robbing the Express office after wounding Frank and manage to escape. In the aftermath of the gun battle, Frank is chastised by the locals who demand that he do more, but his fianceé Cora comes to support him. After the crowd has gone away, Frank and Kid Colt wonder how Danny Lawson has been getting information that has allowed him to succeed in all his robberies. A week later, Danny Lawson and his gang found out a US Mail coach was carrying nine thousand dollars on board and succeed in robbing it. A week after that they rob the Apex Mining Company. However this time, Kid Colt spots them fleeing into Butte-Canyon and decides to go and report back to the sheriff. He finds Frank in his office with Cora and tells him he has tracked down the Lawson gang. Frank gathers up a posse and follows Kid Colt out to Lawson's hideout. There a gun battle plays out, but Frank and Kid Colt eventually force Danny to surrender. However things turn when Cora appears with a gun trained on Frank, and it is revealed that "Cora" is really Danny's sister Ginny, and that she has been the one informing Lawson. Danny shoots Frank, but Kid Colt steps in and knocks him out with a single punch and turns him over to the posse with Ginny. Later, after getting medical treatment for his gunshot, Frank tells Kid Colt how upset he was that "Cora" turned out to be a fraud but thanks Kid Colt for helping him restore his confidence. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Stockman's Breed | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Art Peddy | Inker4_1 = Art Peddy | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Man in Black | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Keller | Inker5_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt is riding along the range when he spots the Central Railroad locomotive being attacked by outlaws. Rushing to the train's aid, Kid Colt drives the outlaws away, but not before killing the coal shoveler in the locomotive cab. While assessing the situation Kid Colt is thanked by the engineer, but one passenger -- the wealthy Mr. Wiley -- is unimpressed by the attack as it has delayed him and threatens to sue the Central Railroad Company if he is late arriving in town. Kid Colt offers to help shovel coal and along the way learns about a series of attacks against the railroad recently that threaten to drive it out of business. Several nights later, the same gang of outlaws attacks a new extension of the railroad being built, driving away the workers and blowing up the new track. The next day, Kid Colt is summoned by Mr. Parker the owner of the Central Railway Company and he arrives just as Parker refuses to sell his rail line to Mr. Wiley for a fraction of its actual price, and storms out when he is refused. Learning about what the business deal is about, Kid Colt agrees to help Mr. Parker end the attacks on his railroad. Suspecting that Mr. Wiley has some ties to the attackers, Kid Colt spies on him and overhears Wiley instructing his men to set up explosives along the Central line. Kid Colt then takes Wiley prisoner and forced him to board the train. Wiley denies any explosives being planted until he becomes frightened for his own miserable life and confesses. Learning of the location where the explosives are going to be placed. Kid Colt gathers up a posse who quickly take down the outlaws before they can blow up a rail bridge and take them prisoner. They return to town and turn Wiley and his confederates over to the authorities and Kid Colt is thanked by Mr. Parker for his help. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mister Wiley Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}